


Can't Win Them All

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Find It Fix It Flog It RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Grumpiness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making things better with kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Based on the very first episode of Find It, Fix It, Flog It, where Si makes a lovely fishtank but spends rather a lot of money on it. The two ladies who own the shed seem a little put out by the lack of profit and Simon is grumpy because he's saved the glass from being thrown away and forty quid is better than nothing."You can't win them all, Si.""It's alright for you, Henry - you take a motorbike and give it a bit of a polish and change the spark plugs and Bob's your uncle - four figure sum. I put my heart and soul into trying to create something a bit different; something original.""And that's what I love about you."





	Can't Win Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"That's _forty_ quid! Forty quid that would have ended up in a skip," he snapped in response as the two ladies looked clearly shocked at the level of expenditure and - _therefore_ \- lack of profit in this particular item. It was valuation day and Simon was annoyed. Henry could _tell_ that Simon was annoyed; in the short time that they had known one another, and the even _shorter_ time that they had been a couple, he had already learned how to read those little huffs and shrugs in Si's body language. And right now, the poor boy was getting himself mightily worked up.

Henry couldn't help but smirk at his friend's reaction - his 'spitting the dummy out' so to speak. O'Brien shuffled uncomfortably through the rest of the valuation, nervously toying with his ear and shifting from one foot to the other, as Cole unveiled his latest candy apple red metallic creation - _his_ favourite - _cubby-hole shelving_. And watched on, fractiously, as the ladies went on to coo over _everything_ but his ingenious upcycle - his beautiful fish tank.

He wasn't happy with the costing that auctioneer Adam Partridge had put on his tank, built out of piece of curved glass he had salvaged from the shed, teamed with a wooden base and filled with goldfish and pondweed. He was even less happy with the unwarranted grumbling from the shed's proprietors. After all, they seemed delighted with Henry's carpenter's toolbox, painted battleship grey with bright orange interior, which ended up making  _exactly_ the same profit.

The Liverpudlian was glad for it to be over; he exhaled loudly as he exited the barn. The sigh wasn't necessary, for Henry was already well aware of Simon's feelings.

"You alright, mate?" he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Si chuntered.

"That tank was gorgeous, son. Absolutely mint."

"That's not enough though, is it?" the younger man sneered, "It's not enough that I've rescued it - not enough that I've breathed new life into it and made a bit of money for the bloody owners in the process..."

"You can't win them all, Si."

"It's alright for you, Henry - you take a motorbike and give it a bit of a polish and change the spark plugs and Bob's your uncle - four figure sum. I put my heart and soul into trying to create something a bit _different_ ; something original."

"And that's what I love about you," he said, sliding his arms through and under Simon's arms, wrapping himself around him from behind. He leaned into his neck, attacking the flesh with tiny, adoring kisses, and delighting in the way that Si tensed from the sensation of it, shuddering deliciously and wriggling in Henry's grasp. "You _do_ know that I love you, _don't_ you?"

"Yes," Simon muttered, breaking into a grin.

"Good," Henry's lips curved upwards and twitched against his lover's skin as he began to smile, "Let's try to forget about it. More upcycles next week."

"Will you get the teas?" Simon asked him.

_"I'll get the teas."_


End file.
